Chocolate picante
by IzaGenuns
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Edward e Bella sozinhos numa pequena fábrica de chocolate. Dona e cozinheiro, o que pode acontecer durante a degustação desses picantes chocolates...


**Fic de Páscoa... espero que gostem**!

Pov. Edward

Eu sou Edward Mansen e trabalho numa pequena fábrica de chocolate. Eu trabalho na parte da criação de bombons e estava particularmente animado para mostrar minhas receitas à dona.

E já que comecei a pensar nela... ahh essa mulher é maravilhosa, ela é minha musa inspiradora há bons 3 anos, que é o tempo em que trabalho aqui. Eu tinha acabado de sair da escola de confeitaria e culinária e estava desempregado, além disso não tinha muita noção de administração para abrir um negócio. Só o que me restava era procurar emprego e por sorte, muita sorte mesmo Bella me deu uma chance e desde então trabalho aqui.

Como é uma fábrica pequena, e de produção artesanal, não somos muitos empregados. Basicamente trabalhamos aqui eu, Bella, Ângela - que ficava na parte de confeitaria -, e Éric - marido dela e ficava na parte inicial da produção. Hoje, por ser feriado eles não estavam trabalhando, até porque tinham filhos pequenos então passariam a Páscoa com eles, já eu estou testando umas receitas novas de bombons. Minha família mora longe e não tenho como viajar pra lá agora. Tenho certeza de que Bella está por aqui também, ela está quase sempre trabalhando e também não tem família aqui...

Mais uma coisa sobre Bella: ela é uma puta gostosa e eu tenho tesão nela há exatamente 3 anos, ou seja, desde que fui contratado. Eu realmente queria ter uma chance com ela, mas acho muito difícil que olhe pra mim assim, sendo eu seu empregado... agora fico aqui imaginando minha Bella provando do chocolate, ou melhor, que eu provasse o chocolate nela. Ela é simplesmente perfeita e eu não consigo fazer nenhum bombom sem lembrar de seus olhos de chocolate derretido, absolutamente intensos.

Será que devo levar minhas novas criações pra ver se ela aprova? Acho que vou até ela.

Separei os bombons em uma bandeja e segui para o escritório.

Ela estava sentada atrás da mesa usando uma camisa de seda clara com três, fucking três botões abertos. Eu conseguia ver um pedacinho de renda. Ahh aqueles óculos de leitura a deixavam com ar de bibliotecária sexy, de filmes adultos..., seu cabelo bagunçado e a boca vermelha...E eu tinha uma maldita ereção pra esconder.

Bati na porta que estava aberta pra chat sua atenção. Ela me olhou e abriu um sorrisinho de canto, logo em seguida ela mordeu o lábio. Eu senti meu pau endurecer ainda mais, minha calça estava muito apertada e me incomodando. — Oi Bella, eu vi que você estava aqui e decidi trazer umas amostras novas de bombons, preciso da sua aprovação.

— Claro Edward, será um prazer provar do seu trabalho... sei que você é muito talentoso. Na cozinha é claro.

Masoque? Eu me aproximei dela e estendi a bandeja. Ela pegou o primeiro bombom de pimenta e licor. Me aproximei mais ainda dela enquanto ela colocava o bombom na boca — Eu posso ser talentoso em outras áreas também, pelo menos é o que dizem.

Falei em voz baixa bem próximo ao seu ouvido.

Eu vi com prazer sua pele de avermelhar e aí ela engasgou levemente. Lhe estendi um copo d'água que estava em sua mesa. Ela tomou e rapidamente se recuperou.

Seus olhos estavam ainda mais intensos quando ela me encarou. — Não posso afirmar sua perícia em outras áreas, mas certamente esse bombom é delicioso, doce e picante... sabor levemente quente. Eu ousaria dizer que é até sensual. O tipo de doce que amantes comeriam na cama...

A medida em que ela falava minha ereção ficava ainda mais dolorida, meu pau tava muito duro. Que merda! Quando eu sair daqui vou ter que ir direto pro banheiro tentar me aliviar, ou eu teria uma marca permanente de jeans no meu brinquedinho... o que vi em seus olhos, nem sei direito o que era, me deu coragem pra agir, suas provocações também ajudaram.

— Você pode provar o que quiser, sabe? Você é a chefe.

— Posso é? — ela sussurrou me olhando de lado e então passou a língua em seu lábio inferior para logo em seguida mordisca-lo.

Acho que perdi o juízo, mas antes que eu pudesse me impedir já estava atacando seus deliciosos lábios vermelhos. Por um momento a senti travar e me desesperei internamente, mas no segundo seguinte ela me correspondia com igual intensidade. Ela se levantou sem deixar de me beijar e seus lábios se abriram levemente e nossas línguas se encontraram. Era ardente, doce e levemente picante.

Nossas línguas travavam uma batalha deliciosa ao mesmo tempo em que minhas mãos começavam a explorar seu corpo. Ela tinha curvas voluptuosas e seios fartos. Nesse momento eu agarrava sua nuca e meus lábios deixavam sua boca e passavam a beijar seu pescoço macio. Seu perfume era marcante e suave ao mesmo tempo. Perfeito.

Desci minha outra mão e apertei forte sua bunda gostosa trazendo-a de encontro a minha ereção.

Ela gemeu no meu ouvido.

E mordiscou minha orelha. Tenho certeza de que gelo como uma vadia nessa hora. Até porque suas mãos não estavam inertes durante minha exploração, as dela percorriam meu peito e arranjavam minhas costas. Eu amo as unhas dessa mulher... senti sua boca descendo pelo meu pescoço e dando uma leve chupada ali, ahh como eu queria essa chupada em outro lugar..., eu tive um leve sobressalto quando sua mão apertou meu pau por cima da calça. Gemi ainda mais alto e aí ela me empurrou! O que!

Nem tive tempo de verbalizar nada quando ela caiu de joelhos e começou a soltar meu cinto e desabotoar minha calça. — Vamos ver se esse leite é tão bom quanto parece hum?

Eu mal raciocinei o que ela dizia quando sua boca recebia meu pau centímetro por centímetro numa tortura gostosa. — Eu quero ficar aí pra sempre, sua boca é o céu... tô perdido.

Ela tinha a boca mais perfeita em que eu já tinha estado, era quente, macia e molhada. E eu cabia inteiro nela. Ohh a mulher sabia fazer garganta profunda. E quando eu achava que não podia ficar melhor, ela me tirava de sua boca pra dizer — Fode minha boca cozinheiro, quero seu leitinho no fundo da minha garganta.

E eu fodi.

Nossa, como eu queria isso. Eu juntei seus cabelos num rabo de cavalo improvisado e comecei a investir meu pau em sua boca. No começo de leve, testando, mas aí eu vi que ela podia aguentar. Eu vi expectativa nos olhos dela e então passei a investir forte, duro. Só aliviava quando ela engasgava, mas logo ela se recuperava e então eu voltava a arremeter com força. Foi o meu fim quando suas mãos arranharam a parte interna das minhas coxas e acariciaram algum lugar perto das minhas bolas. Eu não sei o que foi, mas nesse momento eu me desfiz em sua boca. Meu aperto em seus cabelos se afrouxou mas ela não saiu. Ao invés disso ela continuou me chupando e quando vi já estava completamente duro novamente.

Ela tirou a boca de lá e eu a puxei para os meus braços voltando a beijar sua boca agora inchada. Eu a sentei na beirada de sua mesa e sem me conter rasguei sua camisa para então encarar seus lindos seios cobertos por um infame sutiã de renda, rasguei também. E pouco tempo depois eu me fartava em seus seios, acariciava um e chupava, lambia e mordiscava o outro. Sempre alternando. Minhas mãos desciam para sua calça e a desabotoavam. Puxei-a para mim mais uma vez para que pudesse lhe livrar da calça. Sua calcinha fazia par com o sutiã. Era linda, uma pena que virou trapo em tão pouco tempo.

Sua buceta era lisa, completamente depilada e linda, rosada. Eu abandonei seus seios pra olhar mais de perto meu objeto de desejo. Ela brilhava de tão molhadinha. Me deu água na boca. Eu não me fiz de rogado e fiquei ajoelhado ali. Abri suas pernas e as coloquei-os cima de meu ombro. Deixei minha língua bem molinha e passei por toda sua buceta. Era tão macia, assim como toda ela. Quente. Gostosa. Seus gemidos eram música pra mim. Concentrei por um momento minha atenção em seu clitóris e logo em seguida penetrei um dedo em seu canal. Ela gemeu alto. — Mais...

Ela não precisava pedir duas vezes, acrescentei mais um dedo e curvei-os para cima, movendo como quem chama alguém. Com muito cuidado eu puxei o capuz que envolve o clitóris e deu uma chupadinha suave. Ela se desmanchou com um gemido muito alto e sua umidade aumentou em meus dedos. Eu os tirei de dentro dela, olhei em seus olhos e chupei meus dedos. — Picante. — falei.

— Vem, me fode logo. Eu sei que você quer... e eu quero forte e duro. Vou testar sua aptidão em mais uma áre... eu não a deixei terminar pois a penetrei de uma vez ao mesmo tempo em que atacava sua boca mais uma vez. Eu não a deixei se acostumar com meu tamanho, que era considerável, e já passei a investir com força, do jeito que ela queria. Sem parar eu me inclinei mais em sua direção, estiquei a mão e empurrei tudo o que tinha ali para o chão. Então eu forcei seu troco para baixo, para que ela ficasse deitada, suas pernas em volta da minha cintura e agora eu tinha as mãos livres para acariciá-la toda. Eu puxava de leve seus mamilos, querendo trazer a sensação dos grampos e acho que ela gostou pois pedia mais e sua buceta me apertava mais a cada segundo. Eu estava perto e precisava que ela estivesse também. E ela parecia gostar de sexo duro, safado.

Me inclinei pra ela sem parar meus movimentos — Sua safada, me aperta mais com essa buceta... tão gostosa pequena. — Vai forte vai...

Eu não ia aguentar muito, estava tentando manter o ritmo mais forte como ela pedia. — Goza pra mim goza, vadia. Linda... — Perto... tão perto...

Seus gemidos aumentavam e o aperto em volta de mim também. Eu não ia durar muito e ela também não, então levei uma de minhas mãos ao seu clitóris e belisquei de leve. Seu aperto se intensificou e eu percebi que ela estava gozando.

Ela era uma visão.

Uma deusa.

Minha.

O pensamento me fez vir em segundos. Meu corpo tensionou e gozei forte dentro dela.

Sai de dentro dela e a puxei para um abraço. — Tô sonhando, eu sempre te quis tanto. Não vou te deixar escapar.

Ela deu uma risadinha e mordeu meu pescoço. Depois ela se inclinou encostando totalmente em mim; ela alcançou um chocolate que estava no canto. Mordeu, era o de licor de menta com mirtilo. E aí ela me beijou e seu gosto misturado ao doce era o paraíso. Eu podia viver pra isso. Ela se separou de mim e me encarou — Você foi o que o coelhinho da Páscoa trouxe pra mim, eu é que não vou te deixar escapar...


End file.
